


Visitas

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus llega de visita a la isla de Milos, donde será bien recibido por su amigo en el puerto de Pollonia. Meses después, Milo responde el favor yendo a Yanranay. MiloxCamus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pollonia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Este fic toma lugar en el puerto de Pollonia, una ciudad pesquera de la isla de Milos a la que suelen llegar varios turistas. Pollonia queda justo enfrente de la Cíclada vecina llamada Kímolos, cuyo puerto principal es Psathi. Como nunca he ido por allá (pero algún día. ¡Algún día!) me tomé muchas libertades a la hora de las descripciones pero creo que casi todo se puede perdonar, menos a ciertos mocosos que describo al principio. Éstos fueron inspirados por los niños que te piden dinero en la isla de Janitzio en Michoacán. Cómo me desesperan.
> 
> Ahora, el Kamáki (en griego 'arpón') es una palabra que se usa para describir la seducción de los griegos hacia los turistas. Es una clase de juego/arte en donde el chiste es acostarte con la mayor cantidad de turistas posible siempre y cuando sea el griego el que tenga el control. Es un acto que se ha desvirtuado mucho pero en algún momento (hace unos 30 años) llegó a ser una verdadera tradición. Los hombres griegos son los que más participan en el Kamáki y si alguna mujer lo hace no es tanto así como Kamáki sino más bien prostitución. Por otro lado, éste es solo otro modo de ver las cosas.
> 
> La paréa es otra palabra griega que se refiere a una relación muy fuerte de amistad. Para los griegos es muy importante hacerlo TODO con tu paréa. No se refiere a una pareja o a un amante. Se refiere a uno o varios amigos del mismo sexo o del opuesto y en esta relación queda implícita la confianza y el chismerío. Cabe mencionar que está muy mal visto el hacerte pareja de tu paréa.(a menos a nivel emocional... ejem) .Esto equivaldría a una relación incestuosa por lo que se suele separar muy claramente a la pareja de la paréa.
> 
> Finalmente, un kataïfi es un dulce de trigo similar a la baklava pero servido algo así como en porciones chiquitas.

# Pollonia

El bote se tambaleó por unos instantes al chocar contra el atracadero. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente seguro, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a terminar su larga travesía marítima. Desafortunadamente para él, la visión del muelle no le relajó en lo más mínimo. En menos de un segundo, lo que parecía una decena de muchachitos corrió hacia él y el resto de los tripulantes, ofreciéndoles sus manos y espetando palabras con tanta energía y rapidez que Camus falló en descifrarlas.

-"Ignóralos."- La familiar voz le hizo alzar su rostro lejos de los lánguidos ojos infantiles y casi dar un paso en falso por la resbalosa superficie de la embarcación. –"Ven."- Le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a llegar al muelle de concreto. –"Ayudan a los turistas a bajar de los botes y luego no los dejan ir hasta que les das una moneda. Pueden llegar a ser bastante molestos."- Explicó mientras los niños correteaban alrededor de ellos. –"Por otro lado, no los culpo. Sacan buen dinero. Sobre todo de los americanos. Esos sí que saben dar buenas propinas."

-"Lo que esos niños necesitan es respetar a sus mayores."

-"El respeto no les ayudará a llevar dinero a casa, Camus."- Se alzó de hombros, llegando al final del muelle y a la calle principal. –"Es mejor esto a que roben, ¿no te parece?"

-"Supongo."

-"Llegaste muy tarde. Te esperaba para desayunar."- Al fin libre del griterío de los niños, la conversación tuvo la oportunidad de tornarse menos casual.

-"No fue mi culpa. Le tomó cinco horas al bendito bote llegar hasta Adamas. ¡Y luego una hora más para que saliera uno que me trajera hasta Pollonia!"

-"Te dije que tomaría tiempo. ¿O no? Además, en otoño llegan pocos botes hasta aquí. Hubieras tomado el autobús."

-"Dijiste que otoño era la mejor época para visitarte. Y que 'no podía perderme la experiencia de bordear la costa de Milos'."

-"Y dije bien. No te hubiera gustado estar rodeado de turistas, ¿o sí? ¿Y no las viste? ¿No viste las casas?"

-"Las vi."

-"¿Y?"

-"Parecía como si estuvieran colgando de los acantilados."

-"Una sobre otra, ¿no? Como una cascada de paredes blancas. Casi todos los pueblos de las Cícladas están construidos así. Creo porque de ese modo siempre te sentirás bien al darte cuenta de que hay alguien viviendo a tus pies."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Ó porque fuimos demasiado perezosos como para aplanar el terreno antes de construir."- Se alzó de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. –"Pero me gusta más mi primer teoría."

-"¿En serio? ¿El egocentrismo te parece mejor que la pereza?"

-"La pereza no construye casas, Camus."- Arqueó la ceja izquierda, como señalando algo obvio. –"Por otro lado, el egocentrismo crea imperios. Pero basta de tonterías."- Lo empujó por varios metros cuesta arriba, subiendo por angostísimas y angulosas calles mientras pasaban de largo altas casas adornadas con ventanales, puertas y escalones pintados de un clarísimo azul celeste.

El recorrido le pareció tan intrincado a Camus que sabía que si en ese instante lo dejaban solo, le hubiera tardado mucho tiempo el poder regresar al malecón. Morenísimas caras les miraban cruzar cerca de ellos, algunas prestándoles más atención que otras.

-"Hola."- Un par de muchachillas coquetas les interrumpieron el paso. Eran jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes, pensó Camus. Caminaron hacia ellos con ligereza, agitando sus faldas más de lo que deberían y sonriendo amplísimamente, mostrando una cadena de perlas amarillentas pero bien formadas. –"¿Coffee?"- Preguntó una de ellas, hablando lentamente y suponiendo que aquel par de hombres de ningún modo podían ser habitantes de la isla. De ningún modo. Los hubiera reconocido.

-"Ahora no, princesas. Tal vez después."- Agradeció el griego con la mejor cara de cortesía que pudo y, después de insistir un par de veces más, las muchachas decidieron rendirse. (Probablemente debido al fluido helénico del moreno.)

Siguieron ascendiendo. Camus no recibió una explicación además de una sonrisa maliciosa y la palabra 'Kamáki.' No necesitó más. Si bien su amigo falló en mencionar a los niñatos pedinches del puerto, fue muy claro en explicarle que en las islas un café usualmente significaba mucho más que eso y todavía más cuando el invitado era un extranjero.

Un par de calles más y llegaron a una planicie. Ésta estaba rodeada por el acantilado y por una hilera de casas viejas pintadas con cal. Se dirigieron a un mirador que mostraba la litoral oeste de la isla vecina, Kímolos, así como la bahía opuesta del pueblo.

-"¿Y bien?"- Preguntó, inhalando pesadamente e hinchando su pecho con orgullo. –"¿Qué opinas?"

Deseando dar una respuesta honesta, Camus se recargó en el barandal del mirador, examinando detalladamente la vista. Mar azul intenso, acantilados blancos, negros y grises perdiéndose a la distancia y unas finísimas nubles flotando sobre ellos resistiéndose contra los embates de la brisa marina.

Era lindo. Pensó.

Lindo pero sólo eso.

Lo suyo no era la playa. ¡Mucho menos ese calor endemoniado que venía sintiendo desde hacía horas! El sonido de las gaviotas aturdía su mente y el constante ajetreo del mar resonaba en sus oídos tan fuertemente que casi pudo verse a sí mismo perdiendo una noche de sueño por él.

-"Es bonito."- Admitió. –"Pero hace un calor endemoniado."

-"¿Caluroso? ¿Qué dices? ¡Hace menos calor aquí que en el Santuario!"

-"Yo no dije que hiciera más calor que en el Santuario."

-"Sea como sea, me da gusto que hayas venido a visitarme. Siempre soy yo el que espera ser invitado."

-"No había venido antes porque no me habías invitado."

-"Lo sé."- Frunció el ceño. –"Honestamente, nunca pensé que aceptarías. Por eso nunca lo hice antes."

-"¿Y por qué fuiste tan optimista la última vez que nos vimos?"

-"¿Qué sé yo?"- Rascó su cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en un barco que se preparaba a salir del muelle. –"Fue uno de esos momentos de espontaneidad."

Una corriente de aire salado revolvió los cabellos de Camus y tuvo que cubrirse la cara para evitar que alguna basura entrara a su ojo. Cuando el viento cesó, lo primero que vio fue a su amigo con los ojos aún fijos en el mar y su cabello revoloteando en la brisa.

Aquella visión lo movió más que cualquier costa o arrecife.

¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan azules?

Tenía qué admitirlo, algo extraño había en esas islas para que la escena frente a él le pareciera tan conmovedora. Algo en el aire le había provocado alucinaciones y no pudo evitar sentir malestar al darse cuenta de que el centro de aquel espejismo fuese el hombre que consideraba su hermano. Su paréa.

-"¿Milo?"- Diría su nombre una vez. Cuando llamara su atención desaparecería el estúpido halo de esplendor y podría olvidarse de aquel sentimiento.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pero el halo no desapareció. Es más, cuando el par de ojos turquesas se posó en sí, todo pareció empeorar. –"¿Te sientes mal? No estás acostumbrado a viajar en bote."

-"No es eso."- Carraspeó, bajando la mirada y fingiendo que sacudía la arena de sus botas. –"Tengo hambre."

-"Comamos, entonces."- Y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, guiándolo hacia algún restaurante desconocido. –"¿Te gusta el calamar? Es una de las especialidades."

El resto de la tarde fue una pesadilla para Camus. La extraña sensación en su estómago no le permitió disfrutar ni de los calamares ni del amargo trago de retsína. Ni qué decir del dulcísimo café que le sirvieron, el cual terminó casi todo en una macetita cercana a la mesa.

Después de una corta sobremesa, salieron del restaurante y recorrieron una vez más las calles de Pollonia; esta vez prestándole mayor atención a sus alrededores. La iglesia, la biblioteca, la escuela; todo le pareció a Camus como un montón de piedras blancas sobre otras. No se maravilló ante los infinitos puestos de sombreros ni ante el aroma de los dulces bajando desde las terrazas de las reposterías.

¿Cómo hubiera podido prestarles atención?

¿Qué clase de construcción, vegetación o paisaje podría compararse con lo que se balanceaba frente a él?

¿Mirando qué otra cosa podría sentir lo mismo que sentía cada que su compañero señalaba alguna baratija colgando de algún comercio? ¿Qué kataïfi podría producir un aroma tan delicioso como el de su amigo quien, totalmente inconsciente de lo que provocaba, caminaba de un lado para otro, sonriendo ampliamente y despidiendo con la mirada a cualquier muchacha que pareciera con la intención de acercárseles?

Y cada vez que se hacía alguna de esas preguntas, el malestar regresaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en semejante forma de él? ¿Con qué derecho traicionaba su confianza deseando de él algo que nunca le ofreció? E incluso en esos momentos en los que Milo intentaba con tantas ganas el compartir su amor hacia la pequeña isla, lo único que podía hacer Camus era distraerse, mirar hacia otro lado y murmurar alguna qué otra palabra ambigua que para nada satisficiera la curiosidad de su amigo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Dejé a los muchachos solos. Me preocupa que se metan en problemas."

Y Milo le respondía que todo estaría bien. Que ya casi tenían once años y que ellos a esa edad eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarse por sí mismos.

En algún momento de la tarde, Camus utilizó por quinta vez la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño. Se escurrió a los sanitarios de un café cercano y se encerró en él, refrescando su cara con el chorro de agua tibia (¿por qué tenía qué hacer tanto calor?) y tallándose los ojos, esperando que así se rompiera el cristal que tan mágicamente transformó a Milo ante sus ojos.

El dolor de estómago ya era insoportable. La cabeza le dolía y como nunca antes se forzaba por reprimir lágrimas de enojo.

¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tuvo qué elegir a Milo para experimentar por primera vez la agitada respiración y las mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Con la única persona de todo el mundo a la que realmente temía defraudar?

¿Es que su corazón no sabía del peligroso terreno por el que se aventuraba?

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para fascinarse tan repentinamente por alguien que llevaba tantísimos años de conocer?

¿Qué diría él? (De ningún modo podría decírselo.)

¿Cómo podría seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien?

Ese desasosiego, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría? Con suerte, se trataba de un despertar de emociones abrupto y ciego que tan solo tomó lo más cercano que tuvo a la mano. Pero, ¿si no era así? ¿Y si Milo ya nunca más volviera a ser Milo nada más?

¿Y si todos esos años de amistad se iban por el caño, tornándose en el mejor de los casos en una cruel indiferencia y en el peor en rechazo y vergüenza?

-"Eres cruel."- Le dijo el Escorpión mientras se sentaban en la playa, la arena colándose entre los dedos de sus pies e iluminados por las tenues luces del puerto de Psathi.

-"¿Disculpa?"- La acusación fue severa pero a Camus no pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado contando los faroles que iluminaban la isla continua.

-"Entiendo que no te guste este lugar pero nadie te obliga a quedarte."

-"Ya te he dicho que no es eso. Me gusta este lugar."

-"Basta, Camus."- Alargó la última vocal de su nombre. –"Estoy harto de tu cara de aburrimiento y desesperación. Podrías regresar ahora mismo a Siberia. No creo que te vayas a perder en el camino."

-"Milo…"

-"Está bien, ¿sabes?"- Gateó hacia él, forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara. –"Somos amigos pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos qué aguantarnos todo el tiempo. Tenemos qué ser sinceros."- Y Camus calló, negando con la cabeza, deseando escapar pero sintiéndose demasiado torpe y comprometido como para hacerlo. –"Yo lo hago, ¿no? Cuando voy a tu casa siempre me quejo del frío y de la pésima comida."

-"Sin embargo, siempre te quedas por más de una semana."- Articuló, esperando que el comentario alejara un poco a Milo. –"A veces pienso que te quedarías a vivir ahí si tuvieras la oportunidad."

-"Tal vez lo haría. Yo no voy a Siberia por los bloques de hielo ni por la aurora boreal. Yo voy porque estás tú. Creí que lo entenderías."- Tragó saliva y relajó un poco su espalda, al fin separándose de Camus. –"Sólo quería compartir esto contigo."- Cerró los ojos y habló con sarcasmo. –"Pero supongo que las bellísimas islas paradisíacas no son para todos. Me figuro que el clima mediterráneo y la buena comida son demasiado para ti."

¿Demasiado?

-"Debe de ser eso."- Y por primera vez en aquella tarde se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. –"Este lugar es perfecto. La cadena de casas blancas colgando por el barranco, el mar turquesa chispeando por el sol, el cielo infinitamente claro, las curvas de la costa, el silbido de la brisa, la cálida arena en mis pies… Debe de ser eso. Es todo eso."

Milo parpadeó varias veces, confundido y sorprendido por lo que le pareció una exagerada disertación sobre su hogar. Sin embargo, tal vez orgulloso de que alguien como Camus se atreviera a hablar así de algo que sentía tan propio como si lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos, sonrió y asintió casi con vehemencia.

-"Entonces lo que pasa es que es tanto que tu pobre cerebro no puede lidiar con ello."

-"Si. Eso es."

Mucho más relajado, Milo volvió a tomar su lugar a lado de Camus, moviendo sus pies de un lado para otro y aguantándose las ganas de desbocar su risa.

-"Como siempre, tu problema es que piensas demasiado. A veces, es bueno sólo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar."

Camus asintió pero, a diferencia de Milo, optó por no cerrar los ojos. Sería tonto el hacerlo y perderse el espectáculo que brillaba frente a él.

Cuando el dolor de su estómago desapareció, supo que tenía qué darle la razón a Milo.

A veces era mejor dejar de pensar.


	2. Yanranay

# Yanranay

Se tambaleó entre la nieve dando varios pasos en falso antes de poder sentirse seguro. El perenne amanecer siberiano no le ayudaba, lo único que le permitía ver era un monocromático reflejo azulado. La situación empeoraba cada que exhalaba; el denso vaho que su nariz despedía nublaba su vista y le obligaba a parpadear varias veces antes de atreverse a inhalar aire nuevamente.

Entrecerró los ojos esperando encontrar a la distancia la pequeña construcción que representaba el final de su viaje. Permaneció en ese lugar por un buen rato hasta que la escharcha en sus pestañas le impidió reconocer cualquier cosa que no fuesen manchones azules y negros. Con sus manos enguantadas talló suavemente sus párpados. Podía sentirlo no muy lejos de ahí: el cosmo de Camus titilando entre la oscuridad, sutil, pero brillante como una velita a medianoche.

El Santo de Escorpio hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía consigo y siguió adelante, caminando ciegamente hacia el faro. Todos los años era lo mismo: el corto camino entre el puerto de Pevek y Yanranay se alargaba conforme avanzaban los minutos, y el frío penetraba sus ropas y piel. ¡Si tan sólo llevara su Armadura consigo! Pero el Patriarca nunca hubiera accedido a algo así. Los Mantos Sagrados debían ser utilizados para proteger a la Diosa, no para andarlos paseando por toda Eurasia con un fin tan vano como el de visitar a un amigo.

Una fortísima corriente de aire lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo. Tambaleó nuevamente y, cuando el viento cesó, gruñó con molestia, mientras se prometía a sí mismo que nunca más visitaría a Camus en ese lugar tan abandonado por los Dioses. Luego recordaba que ya había hecho esa promesa antes, y que lo más probable era que nunca la cumpliría. Frotó sus manos contra sus piernas y siguió adelante; no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Unos metros más y dio con ella: la bendita cabaña que buscaba desde hacía más de veinte minutos. Agotado, pero satisfecho consigo mismo, el Santo de Escorpio alargó sus zancadas deseando correr hasta el portal de la casa, pero conteniéndose. Si caía al suelo le tomaría varios minutos poder levantarse nuevamente, no sólo por sus entumecidos músculos, sino porque llevaba consigo tres capas de ropa que le impedían moverse con normalidad.

Reconoció luces en el interior de la cabaña y, en anticipación, deslizó el gorro de su abrigo hasta su espalda. Comenzaba a remover sus cabellos cuando escuchó un ruido metálico y la puerta del edificio se abrió mostrando al Santo de Acuario.

Milo escuchó su nombre pocos segundos antes de ser recibido con un firme abrazo. Sorprendido por tan efusivo saludo, a Escorpio le tomó tiempo corresponder el agarre. Pero, quizá conmovido por la tierna demostración de cariño, lo sujetó con aún más fuerza, alzándolo unos diez centímetros por sobre el suelo.

Camus espetó algunas palabras en ruso y Milo rió, adivinando lo que significaban mientras le dejaba sano y salvo sobre el hielo.

—Sólo un loco como tú podría salir a este maldito frío con una playera sin mangas —señaló mientras frotaba sus manos contra los hombros desnudos de Camus—. Por otro lado, sólo un loco como tú querría vivir en un lugar como éste.

—La última vez que revisé había al menos otras cinco mil personas viviendo por aquí.

—Tonterías —acusó el otro—. El hecho que haya gente tan loca como tú no quiere decir que tú no lo estés.

—Pero el cuerdo que vive entre locos es el único realmente loco —declaró mientras guiaba al otro al interior de la cabaña—. Ven, parece que pronto iniciará una tormenta.

—Cada que vengo hay una tormenta. Pareciera que el clima espera mi visita para empeorar.

—Exageras como siempre. Apenas terminó el invierno, es normal que aún haya nevadas.

Milo no se tomó la molestia de responder puesto que ya estaba calentándose frente a la chimenea. Una vez ahí, se quitó toda la ropa de la que podía prescindir, y acercó sus manos al fuego para luego colocarlas sobre su aún congelada cara.

—Este lugar es el infierno. No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí —se sentó en el suelo y sacudió de su cabello los copos de nieve que aún no se habían derretido.

Camus lanzó una toalla sobre Milo y se sentó en un viejo sillón, recargando su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado.

—Un Santo de Atena no debería ser tan quisquilloso.

El otro balbuceó algunas palabras mientras se secaba el cabello. Una vez que dio la tarea por terminada, lanzó la toalla a un costado y encaró a Camus, listo para seguir con la discusión.

—Esta tierra está muerta. Por donde quiera que mires no hay un alma y la única señal de vida es el humo de las chimeneas. Ni siquiera el puerto está despierto. No hay gaviotas ni botes pesqueros, ni un ruido que no sea el crujir del mar congelado. ¡Me da escalofríos! Este lugar es tan terrible que el sol prefiere no alumbrarlo; es por eso que desaparece por tantos meses.

—O quizá es un sacrificio que tiene que hacer para poder brillar sobre nosotros por seis meses completos —Camus habló con tal severidad que Milo no tuvo fuerzas para contradecirlo—. No necesitamos gaviotas en nuestro puerto, sus graznidos sólo irrumpirían nuestra tranquilidad. El mar congelado cruje, pero brilla bajo nuestros pies, casi como si estuviera vivo. No hay botes ahora, pero en verano van y vienen porque aún tienen motivos para anclar aquí. Este lugar está tan vivo como Grecia, pero tú no te percatas porque no prestas atención.

Milo arqueó la ceja, sabiendo que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras.

—Siempre eres así —siguió Camus—, sólo te fijas en lo que te conviene. Si pusieras un poco más de atención a lo que te rodea, quién sabe cuántas cosas nuevas no descubrirías cada día— su reproche terminó casi en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos para luego hundirse en un solemne silencio.

El Santo de Escorpio ladeó la mirada. Su orgullo le instó a responder el ataque, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el hacerlo no sería prudente.

De repente, Camus se alzó de su asiento y sin decir más se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. Milo decidió no seguirlo; la idea de meditar frente al fuego pareciéndole mucho más agradable que la de tener que lidiar con los repentinos cambios de humor de su amigo. Y es que escenas como esas se repitieron en varias ocasiones la última vez que se vieron.

Hacía no mucho tiempo, Milo lo recibió en su hogar, en Pollonia. Camus insistía en que había disfrutado del pequeño pueblo, pero el griego tuvo dificultades en creerle. Lo notó apesadumbrado, molesto incluso y si bien se despidieron en buenos términos, la preocupación no había abandonado la mente de Escorpio desde entonces. Fue por eso que esperó con paciencia a que pasaran algunos meses para visitarle. Sospechaba que la isla poco había tenido que ver con el repentino cambio de su amigo, pero supuso que se sentiría más tranquilo en Yanranay. De ese modo y, muy a su pesar, accedió a visitarlo a tan pocas semanas de que acabara el invierno.

Acuario tenía toda la razón al llamarle egoísta; pero entre las pocas cosas que de hecho le importaban, sólo había algo al mismo nivel que la Diosa y que sí mismo: Camus. Era obvio que algo perturbaba la mente de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad detrás de su disgusto, sobre todo porque sospechaba que él era el responsable.

Una vez que el calor regresó a sus extremidades, Milo se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Ahí, su anfitrión servía a la mesa un par de platos de algo que no pudo reconocer.

— ¿Aceptarás que te ofrezca algo de comer o nuevamente dirás que lo que se sirve aquí es pésimo?

Milo supo que debió responder a aquella pregunta inmediatamente, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Olvidando sus modales, se acercó descaradamente a los platos para identificar su contenido. No debió hacerlo: un montón de desagradables bolitas blancas descansaban en el tazón, y en lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en que parecían tripas de vaca.

—¿Qué es?

—Pelmeni, es como la versión rusa de los ravioles.

Animado por la respuesta, Milo se sentó a la mesa y con lo que él mismo denominó 'arrebatadora valentía' mordió una de las bolitas. Afortunadamente, la textura no era gomosa ni el sabor insípido. La pasta era suave y rodeaba a una generosa porción de carne de cerdo.

—Esto está muy bueno —habló con la boca llena y preparándose para engullir dos pelmeni a la vez.

—¿Ves? No todo lo siberiano es tan terrible.

—Te doy la razón. Lo siento, me quejo demasiado, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado sería decir poco, aunque está bien. No serías tú si no actuaras como un niño berrinchudo.

Milo ni se inmutó por el insulto; optó por seguir comiendo hasta que las bolitas blancas desaparecieron por completo de su plato.

—Hablando de niños, ¿en dónde están? ¿Otra vez los enviaste con tu vecino?

Pronunció la última palabra con tono burlón. Al Santo de Escorpio le parecía absurdo que el ser humano más cercano a aquella cabaña estuviera a dos kilómetros de distancia. Camus asintió, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar con su comida.

—Tenía planeado enviarlos al oeste, dejar que acamparan por unas noches —torció levemente la boca—. No me atreví. El mayor no me preocupaba, pero Hyoga… es un muchacho muy extraño. Prefiero que lo tengan vigilado.

—Yo podría ayudarte a vigilarlo. ¿Por qué siempre los escondes de mí? ¿Temes que me los coma?

—Soy su maestro. Es mi deber el mantener una imagen ante ellos; una imagen que sé que romperías con facilidad.

—Entiendo: temes que se den cuenta de que eres un ser humano con sentimientos y todo.

—Quizá.

—Aún así, me gustaría conocerlos.

—Tal vez algún día. Lejano. Muy, muy lejano.

—Malvado. Comenzaré a pensar que te avergüenzas de mí.

—Felicidades, siempre supe que algún día comenzarías a pensar —se levantó, recogiendo los platos para luego sacar una cajita que tenía escondida en la alacena.

Milo quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que se trataba de un pie de arándanos.

—¿Y encima postre? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer semejantes atenciones?

—No te emociones tanto. Lo compré hace unos días, pero es demasiado para mí y para los niños. De cualquier forma, sería una lástima que se echara a perder.

El otro fingió creerse la excusa pese a que la tarta aún estaba crujiente y el relleno fresco.

Terminaron de comer unos minutos después. Apartaron los platos para lavarlos más tarde y regresaron al pie de la chimenea, armados con dos copas y una botella de vino tinto. Escorpio no estaba acostumbrado al amargo y seco sabor de la bebida por lo que con una copa tuvo más que suficiente. Camus, por su parte, se sirvió varias veces, todas ellas con una porción más que generosa.

La influencia del alcohol le permitió a Acuario relajarse a tal punto que las tontas bromas de Milo le parecieron lo más gracioso del mundo. El otro respondía con más risas y un nuevo chiste, pero no dejaba que su concentración se diluyera con el agradable ambiente. Aún buscaba encontrar qué era lo que detonaba el mal humor de su amigo, mas este lucía tan apacible que Escorpio pensó que no descubriría nada aquella noche.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Ocurrió cuando Camus, demasiado mareado como para mantenerse erguido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Milo. En un inicio, el simple gesto produjo en el invitado poco más que curiosidad; curiosidad que lo llevó a bajar la mirada esperando encontrarlo medio dormido.

No obstante, si bien Camus lucía cansado, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y fijos en algún punto perdido entre el piso de madera y la chimenea. Un dejo de tristeza decoraba su mirada vidriosa y trémula, mientras sus angostas cejas se fruncían. Milo creyó reconocer aquella expresión; le recordaba a la de las jovencitas en Pollonia cuando sus turistas de ocasión se perdían nuevamente en los cruceros, despidiéndose con una promesa que ellas sabían que nunca se cumpliría. Por supuesto que la expresión en Camus era mucho más sincera, mucho más dolorosa. Fue así que Milo supo qué era lo que lo atormentaba y todo adquirió un sentido tan claro que se preguntó cómo demonios no lo notó antes.

Las miradas furtivas, las resplandecientes sonrisas, las elusivas palabras y el aire melancólico.

¿Por qué apenas ahora se daba cuenta?

Su estómago se revolvió sobre sí mismo, y sus ojos se enrojecieron en un esfuerzo apenas suficiente para contener lágrimas de orgullo y vergüenza. Porque, ¿cómo no sentirse orgulloso de que Camus de Acuario lo amara? ¿Cómo no sentirse avergonzado por tardar tanto tiempo en descubrirlo?

¿Cómo no temer a lo que vendría?

Porque sabía que Camus era gentil y tierno, mientras que él era agresivo y cruel. Ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de comprender a tiempo lo que sucedía, ¿cómo arriesgarse a cometer errores semejantes nuevamente? Camus era demasiado valioso, demasiado preciado como para ponerlo en riesgo.

Además, él tendría que regresar pronto a Grecia. Aquella visita era frugal y no estaba seguro de poder repetirla pronto. Si algo iniciaba aquella noche, ¿se atrevería a tenerlo lejos por tanto tiempo? Camus no tardaría en convertirse en lo único capaz de saciarlo por completo. ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar los largos meses de sequía?

¡De ningún modo tendría esa fortaleza!

Pero entonces lo escuchó suspirar y tuvo que abrazarlo; hundió su barbilla entre sus cabellos y lo sujetó con fuerza porque sabía que nunca podría dejarlo ir. Eso implicaría alejarlo de sí y, peor aún, perderlo en brazos de alguien más eventualmente(de ningún permitiría algo así). Camus era un tesoro que le pertenecía sólo a él. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba saber para tomar una decisión, dejando a lado todos sus temores e inseguridades.

—¿Milo?

—Te extrañé mucho —respondió, disimulando su abrazo para retirar con la mano las lágrimas que finalmente comenzaron a brotar.

—Y yo a ti —entonces sus manos fueron insuficientes y varias gotas cayeron sobre la nuca de Camus quien, extrañado, rompió el contacto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Realmente te extrañé mucho.

Y Acuario rió porque no supo qué otra cosa hacer, pero su voz se quebró cuando las manos de Milo coronaron delicadamente su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —alertado, Acuario alzó sus defensas—. Deja eso, no es gracioso.

Milo, al descubrir el sonroje en las mejillas del otro, pensó todo lo contrario y sonrió; lo besó en la frente, en la nariz y finalmente en los labios. El beso duró poco, y fue apenas lo suficientemente firme como para considerarse algo más que un roce.

—Tienes razón. Debo prestar más atención a lo que me rodea.

Camus no respondió. Prefirió hundir su rostro en el pecho de Milo y abrazarlo con tanta firmeza que el otro no pudo evitar compararlo con el recio mar congelado: inmóvil, pero vibrante y lleno de vida.

Escorpio sabía que el camino que estaban a punto de recorrer sería tan complicado como el trayecto entre Pevek y Yanranay, pero el resultado sería aún más satisfactorio que una cabaña cálida y un plato de sopa caliente. Habría tormentas, claro, pero las auroras en los ojos de Camus le ayudarían a olvidarse pronto de ellas.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a las despedidas y a los momentos de soledad porque la espera valdría la pena, y porque pensar en ello en esos momentos no serviría de nada. Pensar demasiado nunca es bueno, te confunde y complica innecesariamente. Sólo una cosa había clara en la mente de Milo y esa era que amaba a Camus.

Por el momento aquello era más que suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... pues... después de como mil años decidí hacer una continuación de Pollonia. Honestamente hubiera preferido hablar tanto de Siberia como hablé de las Cícladas pero... vaya... Siberia no es el centro de la cheveridad. Además... pues es claro que la cabaña de Camus y co. no está precisamente en el centro ya no digamos de una ciudad, de un pueblo así que no tuve opción sino de ponerlo en medio de la nada.  
> Y... usualmente vemos a un Milongas totalmente conciente de sus sentimientos. Creo que fue divertido verlo un poco más... clueless. Además, me gusta hacer sufrir a Camuchis, aunque sea un poquito.  
> Ciertamente tengo en mente una tercera parte pero por el momento lo único que se me ocurre sería un deathfic y como eso a mí no me gusta veré si se me ocurre algo diferente. XD Espero no tardar tanto en eso como lo hice con éste. De nuevo mil y un gracias a mi Gochis Monchis por su beteada. Este fic quedó dedicado a ella por instarme a hacerlo. XD


End file.
